The Son of Hephastus
by ozonearth
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus reunite to face a new threat
1. The Spark

**Hi! Thanks for clicking. This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the following characters, names, or places. except for the story Please comment, Lets try to get ten! Thanks, Ozonearth**

 **Jason's Pov**

New Rome. One of the prettiest places on Earth, if you ask me. I've lived there my whole life, and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. Though I'm totally happy to let people come here! Especially good friends. This afternoon, all eight of us are getting together: Percy, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and even Nico and Reyna. Coach Hedge said he might come. "We'll see, cupcake," he said when I asked him. I really was excited to see everyone again. Of course Reyna works here at Camp Jupiter, and Percy and Annabeth went to college... and Hazel and Frank lived here... so really it was a stay-cation for all of us but Nico. and maybe Coach Hedge.

 **Nico's Pov**

As I arrived next to the huge entrance to Camp Jupiter, I remembered how I had run back and forth from here and the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood. I immediately felt guilty for lying to both camps. But I stepped inside of the Camp Jupiter boundries and breathed in the fresh air. I heard heard Jason Grace's voice as I walked down the hill: "Yo! Nico! That you?" Nico turned to the praetor. Jason had grown emanother/em few inches over the past 10 months after the fall of Gaia, the great earth goddess. "Hey." Nico replied. "Any news on Leo?" Jason's eyes immediately clouded, and he lost the friendly vibe he was sending before. "No. Uh, c'mon, lets head into the city." New Rome was a beautiful place as they walked through the street, I saw Jason's eyes go back to it's normal, sky blue color. "So," I tried to make conversation, (mind you, it isn't really my thing,) "How's Piper?" "Here!" A happy voice called. Piper ran up from one of the alleyways to give me a hug. I reluctantly patted her on the back. emNice going. Way to make it awkward, stupid. /emJason and Piper didn't seem to mind. "Speak of the devil!" Jason laughed. "Who're you calling devil, Sparky?" She shot back with mock anger. I laughed. The two of them were perfect for each other. Suddenly, I heard a scream. "What the-" Jason and I said in unison. A little boy ran up to us crying. Piper bent down and the child ran into her arms. "What happened? she asked him. "There was a boy... and he had fire... and he killed her!" He whimpered. "Who?" Jason asked him. The boy barely got out his answer through tears. My... my... my mom! Jason stood up. "Where was it?" He didn't need to ask. Right on cue, a burning building appeared a few streets over. "Go! I'll meet up with you. I'll take care of him." Piper yelled. Screams started to erupt from around them. a mother and her two daughters, ran past us, heading to the edge of New Rome. Jason and I ran into a side street. as we got closer, the main road and even the alleyway we were in started mobbing with running people. The fire was spreading. The mob was to thick to cross through. "This way!" I yelled. I grabbed a rain pipe and pulled myself up onto the fire escape. Jason did the same in half the time I did it. He immediately jumped of the side of the elevated platform onto a flag pole and landed safely on the ground after another impossible jump. The mob was cleared and I leaped down- I want to say heroically, but that wasn't going to happen. I pulled myself out of the dirt and ran after Jason's sprinting body.

 **Jason's Pov**

As I approached the building, I stopped in my tracks. The fire had spread several houses over on each side. I dashed to the door of the original building and kicked it open. Nico was not yet behind me, but I didn't have time to wait. I ran inside and coughed as I breathed in the black smoke. A piece of wood landed next to me and I jumped aside as a dining table- yes a emdining table/em blocked the way out, right before Nico arrived at the door frame. "Jason! He screamed. "Find a way in and out for us!" I yelled back. I ran upstairs... or what was left of the stairs- to have wood crack at my feet. I fell through the hole and just barely grabbed the ledge. I Pulled myself up and reached the next step as the last one crumbled beneath me. I dashed up the rest of the stairs and ran into the nearest door... a big mistake. I was thrown to the ground by a fiery humanoid figure. At first sight, I would have thought it was Leo, but I realized it was someone else. At his feet was a slumped figure- probably the child's mother. I tried to get up, but the humanoid shot a burst of flame at my chest. A direct hit. I was again put down onto the ground. My shirt completely disintegrated, and My vision blurred. The man walked up to me on the burning wood floor. "You shouldn't have come," was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

 **Thanks for reading! Ill come out with a new chapter soon. Please give me feedback!**


	2. Embers

**I'm back! please read my first chapter and follow/like/ and give me feedback on my work! Thanks, Ozonearth.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the following, besides the story.**

 **Piper's Pov**

As I watched the two boys go, I wondered if I made the right call. To late now, though. I took the little boy by the hand and thought about what to do next. I took the boy to another house's front door. An old, mean looking dude opened the door. "What do you want kid?" He growled. "Uhhhhh... Wrong door." I smiled and pulled the boy away. I looked over to the building. The fire was spreading fast. The whole street was consumed. Where was Percy when you needed him?

 **Percy's Pov**

Percy Jackson dashed down the street. Screaming people rushed past him. He heard someone scream his name from the right. It was Annabeth. "Annabeth! What happened?" "Don't ask me! We need to hurry." The two of them had just returned from two collage classes: Me from Math, and Annabeth from Advanced Calculous 5. She was a bit ahead of her class. We ran side by side down the street. Most citizens had already run from the burning street. As they finally reached the street, We found Nico pushing against... was that a dining table? Blocking the entrance. "Nico!" Annabeth yelled over the noise. "Jason's stuck inside!" Nico screamed. We ran to help him. The three of us were able to push the heavy table away. We ran into the kitchen. A small girl was huddled in the back. Flames surrounded her. She only had a minute at most before they consumed her. "Hey!" I screamed. The girl looked up. "We can help!" Annabeth said. But as we advanced on the trapped child, A huge chunk of wood crashed down on me. I was shoved to the ground, unable to get back up. I tried to reach Riptide in my pocket, but my hands were completely trapped. I cried out in pain as I tried to move my right leg. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled and bent down, trying to lift the debris off of me. Nico tried to find a good way to get to the little girl. "Where's Jason?" I screamed as Annabeth continued to pull at the wood on top of me. "Don't ask me! probably upstairs. Doing something heroic." Nico laughed. Wood started to fall around us. We were running out of time.

 **Annabeth's Pov**

I knew we would never make it out. But I wasn't leaving Percy. Or the little girl, and Jason. But especially Percy. She finally managed to pull the broken wood off of Percy, but the Damage was done. He had a huge scrape across his chest and he obviously was having trouble walking. Nico grabbed the little girl and ran to the exit. I Put my arm around Percy's waist and helped him hobble to the door. Nico held his hand out to me "Wait! Jason's still inside!" Percy screamed. "There's no time! We tried." Nico shouted. I dragged Percy outside, who was still struggling to go back after Jason. Reyna dashed up to us. "NOW your here?" I said with disgust. "I came as fast as I could." She hastily replied and sprinted inside. She went up the stairs. I couldn't see what happened after that. Hazel and Frank ran up behind us. "How..." "NOBODY KNOWS" Nico, Percy, and I said together. "Hazel! Take the girl!" I yelled. "Percy! try and douse the flame." Percy closed his eyes and reached out. And suddenly, a huge wave crashed into the whole street. We were swept away from the front. I ended up ten feet away from Percy, who looked worse then before. Even if water couldn't drown him, he must have not had enough energy to keep himself from being swept away. "Uhhhh" was all he said as I picked him up, putting his arm around my shoulder. Hazel ran back to us. Piper also had come from wherever. Reyna was still inside. As Frank, Hazel, Piper, Nico, Percy and I regrouped in front of the main house, A huge bellow came up from inside. Frank and Hazel volunteered to go in to help. The rest of us waited in worry, coughing from the soot. Except for Percy. He moaned.

 **Thanks Guys. Sorry it's shorter. Stand by for more additions to The Son of Hephaestus. Please follow me or like/comment. Can I get 10 likes/comments? lets try!**


	3. Igniting

**Hey guys! I'm back. Chapter 3 is here! Sorry if the last one seemed kinda short, I rushed it. Hopefully this one will make up for it. Can I get 10 reviews? Thanks, Ozonearth.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the following besides the story ;)**

 **Franks Pov**

I was already a bit big and clumsy, but walking through a burnt and unstable house... It was a miracle I didn't send Hazel and I tumbling into the basement. We heard a creak of floorboards. I accidentally turned into a puppy in fear. Hazel Drew her _Gladius_ and took another step forward. _HAHAHAHAHA!_ We turned to the sound of maniacal laughing. I turned back into a human and drew my bow and brought it up to... a man. He had a huge beard that seemed to have live ashes jumping around in it. Hazel put her word up to his throat. The man laughed again. It sounded- crazy. Evil. It somehow made me nervous. like I was facing a psychopath. Actually, I probably was. "You think that little TOOTHPICK will stop me?" He screamed in a gruff, rugged voice. Frank withdrew his fingers and let his arrow fly. But as it got a foot in range, a fire appeared in front of the dude. The arrow completely disintigrated. "Who- Who are you?" Hazel whimpered. "I am. Your worst nightmare. The greatest son of Hephaestus of all time! With another burst of flame, we were thrown backwards into the room behind us. Jason and Reyna were behind us, unconscious and chained to the wall Jason was bare- chested. I got up quickly as the old man walked into the room. His eyes were on fire. Like, literally. "But... sons of Hephaestus don't use... fire" Hazel whispered the last part. "Hazel?" I asked. "Who is he?" Hazel's reply came slowly, "The last fire user. Thomas Faynor"

 **Leo's Pov**

Yeah, I'm here. McSHIZZLE IS BACK! Festus carried me above New Rome. I had some bad memories here. Actually, I had almost destroyed the whole place. But that was over. Then I sacrificed myself and destroyed Gaia. Hopefully they remembered the good, not the bad. But I had seen the fire. "Take me down, Festus! I said to the bronze dragon. We swooped in on the main building. We stopped in an opening to the house. Hazel and Frank had their backs to me. Jason and Reyna were for some reason tied up in the corner, and A weird old dude was watching Hazel and Frank, just as Hazel said: "The last fire user. Thomas Faynor." Perfect timing. I stood on Fetstus's back and Thomas Faynor looked up at me. Finally. "Well then," I said, trying to look as cool as possible, "Sounds like someone I could get along with. Thomas threw a fireball directly at me. Hazel pushed Frank down as they said in harmony: "Leo?" the fireball hit me directly in the chest. I hardly felt a tickle. "Or... maybe not." Thomas growled and ran out of the room, into the inner hallway.

Thomas came out into the bright sun's light, to see me and the others waiting for him. He laughed a crazy laugh. "You think you can stop me? Think again!" He shot a burst of flame at Nico and Annabeth, who dived out of the way. Thomas dashed through. No one made a move to follow though. Everyone's eyes were fixed on me. "Uhhh... hey guys. Long time no see."

Long story short, we grabbed Jason and Reyna and we met in Reyna's personal cabin. "We have to find this guy. He's potentially dangerous." Jason said grimly "Potentially?" I laughed. "It seems a quest is in order." said Reyna.

Ten days later, twenty people, the biggest quest ever, mind you, were in Florida, looking for the hottest guy around (See what I did there?) But what came next made things a whole lot more complicated.


	4. Burning Brighter

**I'm back! I'll try to make this a good chapter. Please follow and like! Thanks, Ozonearth**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, names, or anything else! Now let's get started!**

 **Hazel's Pov**

New Rome was immediately put into lockdown. The citizens were ordered by Frank and Reyna to get in there homes, and stay there. Twenty guards stood at the only exit, but I had a feeling that if Thomas wanted to escape, he would have no problem getting past them. Leo, Percy, and I were stationed to stay above and spot out any trouble. We all had cellphones, ignoring the danger that more monsters may attack New Rome because of the signal. I was still bewildered by all of the action from today. It was now 9 PM. The whole episode had taken place in a matter of 5 hours. And on top of it all, Leo was back. It surprised me every time I looked at him. It had been a while. I wanted to ask him a million questions, but it would have to wait. "Hey- look! Percy suddenly yelled. I looked in the direction he pointed. just on the other side of a home, an orange glow appeared. "That's him!" Leo shouted. We dashed to the side of our roof top and made the short jump to the other townhouse. I slid down the slanted roof, but stopped myself at the edge. Percy and Leo stopped on ether side of me. It was a trash can. The contents inside were completely on fire. Percy quickly gathered some river water and put it out. "But if that's all..." I thought. "The guards! It was a diversion!" We ran past the town center, ominously illuminated by street lights. We arrived at the city exit. Two guards had been stationed there, but no one stood in position. We ran to the gates going into the California streets. Dead and maimed bodies littered the ground. Percy took out his cellphone, borrowed from a reluctant Half- Blood teen. "Hello? Annabeth, the guards are down. He escaped."

 **Percy's Pov**

The three of us walked out onto the street. The night was quiet and dark. Leo lit a fire in his hand. A car screeched by us on the highway. I limped with my still injured leg back to the front of the gates. On the ground was what looked like a footprint burned into the ground. "Hey. I think I found our guy."

 **Reyna's Pov**

Annabeth, Frank, and I silently crept up to the Little Tiber, the river marking the edge of New Rome. We ran up the hill, arriving in a minute at the entrance to the mortal world. Annabeth immediately noticed the burnt footprints and we followed the trail. It brought us along the silent highway. We finally approached a shopping center.

 **Hazel's Pov**

We walked through the isles of the supermarket that the footprints led into. Suspiciously, as soon as we got inside, the footprints stopped. Leo found a light switch and illuminated the dark store. I had a bad feeling about being here, but I couldn't stop. This was our job. As soon as we stepped into one of the isles, the lights snapped off. We all turned to look at the light switch. Nothing. As soon as the thought of running came into my head, I heard Faynor's trademark maniacal laugh. It was coming from the loud speakers of the store. "Let's split up. The sooner we find them, the better." Percy whispered. Leo went straight ahead. Percy went left. I went right. I saw something move into an isle. I walked over to the spot- And suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder. After a second, it began to burn. I spun around to see the grinning face of Thomas Faynor. I screamed, and he smacked me across my chest. I was knocked off my feet and thrown to the end of the isle. Percy appeared behind Thomas and swung his sword at his head. Faynor ducked and shot out his right leg, hitting Percy on his already injured legs. He fell to the ground with a yell. A fireball went over my head, going straight for Thomas. It hit him square in the chest. I heard Leo say from behind me, "Oh. That's right." From the ground, Percy again slashed his sword. Thomas jumped over his Celestial Bronze blade. Percy quickly rolled away. He caught my eye and I got the message: _distract him_. I grabbed a loaf of bread and threw it at the older man's head. "Hey!" I yelled. "Bet you can't catch me!" I said, and picked myself of the ground and ran into another isle, Leo close at my heels. We stayed ahead, but not so far that he lost track of us. We ducked into the freezer area as he shot a huge fireball, hitting a dozen bags of chips. "What did they ever do to him?" Leo chuckled at his own wisecrack. We ran past a cross isle , where for a split second I saw Percy with a bucket of ice, who nodded at me and then focused on Faynor, who was totally oblivious to Percy's plan, if you could call it that. I slid around a corner and watched through a space in the merchandise as Percy jumped out of his hiding spot "Maybe _this_ will cool you off!" He yelled. The ice water spilled over Thomas and his sparky beard exhausted. Thomas screamed in anger and grabbed Percy by the throat, lifting him into the air. I jumped out of our safe zone and sprinted forwards. But Thomas Faynor snapped with his free hand and I felt a push in my stomach as a flame erupted and I was thrown back as the flame disappeared. Leo dashed forwards, but Thomas shot a later beam of fire straight at the wooden support beam, which disintegrated. the freezers next to use were sent tumbling down. I saw a freezer full of ice cream topple on top of Leo before I felt something hit my back and I fell down again, as my vision went black

 **Cliff Hanger! Thanks guys. Hopefully next time there will be more then just Hazel. Again, any** **recommendations, fixes, or ideas for new stories are appreciated!**


	5. Boiling Point

**I really am addicted to this! it's still early in the morning and i'm on my second chapter of the day.**

 **Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter before the FINALE! the finale will be extra long. After I finish with this story, I will move onto a new story- thanks to my brother- called the Daughter of Hera. So you don't miss out, follow me and all of my stories will be** **accessible! Once again, any fixes and recommendations are appreciated. Please also give me ideas for new stories to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the following places or characters.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Pipers Pov**

Annabeth immediately contacted me as soon as her group heard from Percy. My group, Jason and Nico and I had sprinted to catch up to Annabeth, Reyna, and Frank. We finally caught up with them as we approached the footprints end. the supermarket was obviously closed, so it would be a perfect hideout for the night. Frank turned into a hummingbird and flew into the air. He dropped back onto the ground, returning to his human form. "I see nothing, but there are signs of damage." "Where?" Annabeth asked him. "In the-" Frank started only to be drowned out as the market's loudspeaker turned on. "YOU WEAK DEMIGODS SHOULD NOT HAVE COME," it boomed. "YOUR FRIENDS ALREADY FELL TO MY MIGHT. YOU WILL DO THE SAME!" "Where's Percy?" Annabeth yelled into the air. "HAHAHAHAHA! LIKE I SAID, YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME." The six of us formed a defensive circle. "DUCK!" Jason yelled as a shelf toppled over next to us. Frank turned into a cockroach. Jason tackled Hazel and I as Nico, Reyna, and Annabeth dived out of the way. I picked myself off the ground as another shelf fell down. I quickly got up and pushed against it, hoping to save the others. But it was to much weight. I felt it straining my muscles, and I went down hard. I shut my eyes, preparing for a whole lot of hurt- but there was no impact. I opened my eyes, and Jason was holding the entire weight of the shelf. I could see beads of sweat drip off his chin, and even if he was stronger then me, (He was,) the weight was to much. He couldn't hold the weight of the wooden structure for more then a few seconds more. I looked down for a split second, and then did a double take. A tiny cockroach was skittering across the floor next to me. And before I could think, _Frank!_ he was there. As a 600 pound gorilla. He lifted the shelf with ease. The rest of us rolled out of the way, and I dragged the exhausted Jason into a corner. In a few seconds he had energy to get up. I yelled to wherever the guy was, "You think you're going to win like this? We'll find you eventually!"

 **Percy's Pov**

Yes, my plan was a long shot. I thought, maybe water wasn't good for him, y'know, cause he was a fire guy. Apparently it just made him mad. I opened my eyes to see... nothing. I felt cloth on my face. _It must be a blindfold,_ I thought. I withered around. I was handcuffed to something. I shook my head, and the loose blindfold came off. We were in a closet. A sliver of light came in from the crack under the door. I turned my head and twisted to see that I was trapped on a pipe. Next to me was Hazel and Leo who were also cuffed to a pipe. Hazel seemed to just be regaining consciousness. "Where are we?" She whispered to me. "Some kind of clos-" I was interrupted by a voice: "You think you're going to win like this? We'll find you eventually!" The voice made me want to break the chains and walk to whoever said it. _Piper,_ I immediately knew. They were looking for us. We might make it after all. I strained to listen for anyone else. But nothing else happened. My memories started to flood back. I looked over at Hazel, who's shirt was ripped on her shoulder, reveling raw, burnt skin, probably where Faynor touched her. The guy didn't even have to summon fire to burn. Hazel caught me looking at the injury and shifted so I couldn't see it. "Maybe we should call for them," she whispered. "No." I said firmly. "If Thomas hears us, he'll just get madder. Ether we wait or-" the door opened in a flash. "Or what, Jackson?" Thomas had heard me. "Uhhh-" there was no way out. I tried my best; "Or we talk about how AMAZING Thomas Faynor is!" I grinned. Thomas scowled. "When Kelli and the Empousai freed me, I promised that I would destroy you!" "Uhhhh" I started, "There are a LOT of people who want to destroy me, but usually they have good reason. Like I attacked their boss, or took their place, or previously defeated them, or won the Titan War, but why do YOU want us dead?" "When I was living, I was great. A hero! But when the vampires brought me back, I had been replaced by new heroes! People love you more then they love me! And him," He said, pointing to Leo, "He replaced me as a fire- user!" "Leo can control his powers! You burned down the Brooklyn Bridge!" Hazel yelled. Thomas's eyes lit up with fire. "You weak demigods are nothing! I-" But I stopped listening there. Because behind him was a determined set of my favorite grey eyes. Annabeth pulled her arm back, and let it go swinging. a weed whacker hit Thomas Faynor on the side of the head. He fell down in front of Hazel, who kicked him in the head. Thomas screamed. He picked himself of the ground and punched Annabeth so hard that she flew back and hit an isle. She dropped onto the floor. "No!" I screamed. Thomas turned back to me, clearly about to say something. But before he got one syllable out, the mosquito above his head turned into a coyote, which dropped to the ground. Thomas was crushed, but his hand alit with flame and burned Frank, who yelped. Nico, Reyna, Jason, and Piper came around the corner. Faynor was surrounded.

 **Nico's Pov**

He was cornered. The four of us advanced on him, but before any of s could do anything, Faynor erupted into flame. Completely. He was a whirlwind of fire. He jumped at me, but I rolled under him before he could land. He sent a fire ball at me before focusing on Jason and Piper. I crept over to the closet. I used my Blade to cut through the handcuffs. Leo was finally conscious. I yelled over the sound of battle, "Percy! You need to put out his fire!" Percy nodded in understanding. But what happened next was completely unexpected.

 **That's all for today! REVIEW! ozonearth, signing out.**


End file.
